Something About You
by Azuki-no-fury1
Summary: Hinata hates Sasuke. She has to work with him during an assignment. He's so mysterious that she couldn't help but spy on him... I believe the title says it all :) R&R THANK YOUSE :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay so i'm not exactly how everyone thinks i am. I have quite a displeasing lifestyle and Sakura has admitted publicly that she's been going out with my crush as bf and gf for the past 5 months. I should be feeling like crap but strangely enough, i don't. Why aren't i jealous or feeling like crap you say... Well the answer to that is maybe i didn't even want Naruto in the first place. Maybe all i ever wanted was him to acknowledge me. Nothing more and nothing less. I feel so BURDEN-FREE! To be quite frank, i don't really approve of this bf gf business in general. Seems quite ridiculous.

I, Hyuuga Hinata, have long since given up on such feelings as those. Hmph, i'll have you know that i AM Hinata and not Neji. I'm just this way because i'm tired of feeling alone sometimes yet i'm soooo messed up that i don't want anyone in my life you know?

Hey, i should stop blabbering. But before that i just wanted to mention the whole school is in a RUCKUS because THE Sasuke Uchiha isn't present for the first time. Well, there goes his squeaky clean attendance reputation.

Speaking of him, i had a dream of him singing "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon5. Omg i almost woke up falling out of my bed. He actually sounded quite good... I think.  
Anyways maybe he isn't in school because he's performing that song live somewhere else- maybe in a daytime stripclub where he gets paid by the strippers. Heck he'd probably be perfoming shirtless like the lead singer from Maroon5. Oh wow, as you can see, THIS is probably why i never talk out loud. Do all of it in my head.

As usual i sat in my seat slap bang in the middle of the room. It just seemed so me. I may be a slight social outcast but i wasn't such a complete nobody that i would be sitting at the front.  
All the 'cool' people sat at the back. Pfft what's so cool about them? It's just Uchiha, Naruto-kun, Sakura and them at the back. I've known them and nothing that much stands out about them- well to be honest i can't really judge Uchiha you know?

Anyways homeroom had ended and i turned to the right to go to my locker.

"Hey look, it's the Hyuuga freak. I heard she can dance some African dancing! What a weirdo!"

Yes. I lived in Africa for the recent 5 years or my life (since i was 12) and boy, can i tell you what a LIFE CHANGING experience it is! I got to learn so many things such as hunting and how to chase away Hyenas and other crazy animals and lots of cool stuff. The village ladies even taught me how to cook and clean and dance the African way. So in a way, i felt so much more African than a Fire country citizen.

I walked past those blubbering fools and exchanged my books to find a weirdly green faced boy hovering near me as i slammed my door shut. What the?! Instinct is telling me to get the heck away from him. The boy gagged once more before he started to open his mouth and barf some nasty tuna including substance. Luckily i jumped about more than a metre back and watched him hurl his breakfast. What a prick!

"A-ano, are y-you o-okay?" I mumbled, my words mouth and heart never agreed with my brain.

"Urgh," The boy moaned but all his friends and all the popular girls and such started laughing. I was in this school for the past year. Why start bullying me now?

"Hey Shinji, you should've puked on her head!" A nasty red-head squealed. The dog, i don't care if she's Naruto's cousin or even pet mouse, i wanna beat her face.

"W-why a-are y-you d-doing th-this?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"B-because w-we d-dont l-l-like y-you w-weird A-Africa g-girl!" Sakura answered mockingly. I sighed and walked off with my head down. I am not gonna let this go down without a fight. I'm not a psychopath for no reason.

Normal POV

The bluenette girl smirked under the curtain of hair which covered her face as she planned to take down the Queen of the school Sakura Haruno. She didn't even know why she was doing it but she felt that she needed to get her back. Being the psychopath she is, she already planned out every little thing that ticked off Sakura and make her go berserk. Hinata really got tired of public humiliation- she got it after she finished the first month of attending Konoha High. It seemed so strange but she knew deep inside her locked up little heart, Sakura was planning something.

Hinata had moved to Africa at the age of 12 for five years to study and become stronger and more responsible. She also studied there which made her stand out in Konoha High as African standards of education were MUCH higher. Hinata was bright already but she knew how to slaughter a lamb.

Anyways, Hinata walked home in her long flowy purple and white dotted maxi dress to bum into THE Uchiha Sasuke. He annoyed her and she didn't even know why. She thought he was just so damn smug about everything and she just wanted to smack off that smugness, scrunch it up and throw it in the bin!

"S-sumi masen U-Uchiha-san," Hinata mumbled as she hurried off. She turned around to glance once more at the Uchiha to secretly glare at his back but she found him just there on the ground.

"Oh gosh this isn't some bloody shoujo manga!" Hinata mentally screamed as she turned red from fury. She had to take him somewhere and that ofcourse was going to be her place.


	2. Chapter 2- Tomato Soup

**Chapter 2**

Oh lord, save me please! THE Uchiha Sasuke is sleeping on my sheets. I keep on saying 'THE' because it's a habit okay?!

He laid there on my bed looking serene. He really was beautiful with his long thick black lashes, pitch black hair, pasty skin, nice little slightly pointy nose and crimson red lips. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed small shallow breaths. His breathing even hinted out he was a jerk! Okay, it doesn't but URRGHHH he drives me crazy!

I put a cold damp cloth on his head once every now and then and wrapped him well in my sheets. He looked so pitiful yet i was so pitiful for even looking after him. I should've let him rot on the street but i'm not THAT cruel... Well he hasn't done much to me anyways.

Uchiha woke up groaning, his hand shifting from underneath the covers to touch his forehead.

"A-ah, a-awake Uchiha-san?" I whispered. His eyelids opened as if they were heavy and some hazy looking obsidian eyes bore straight through my pale ones.

"D-don't t-touch th-the cl-cloth Uchiha-san!" I warned him pathetically as i got up to push his hand away. He grabbed me by my wrist.

"What the hell girl! What do you think you're doing?!" He grumbled with a grunpy face...  
"There goes his innocent face and i was taking care of you you jerk!" I mentally scoffed.

"Y-you c-collapsed o-on the street s-s-so i h-helped y-y-you.." I squeak out as he crushes my wrist a little more. His eyes continued to stare into mine, is if they were searching for a truthful answer.

"Hn," was his reply as he pushed my hand away. Why i oughta punch this King of Jerks and kick him where the fairies and mermaids are reproduced aka his BALLS.

"U-uchiha s-san, i-it's late. Sh-shouldn't y-you b-be g-getting h-home?" I voiced in a barely-above-a-whisper tone. Yes yes, Sauke shouldn't you be leaving?

"No."

"N-nani?" I looked at him astonished. He simply smirked at me.

"I'll be staying here for a little while."

"W-w-why?" I mumbled with a hidden sad tone.

"Because i'm sick," he spat out as if it was the most logical thing ever.  
No! You, Uchiha, are famous for getting girls for absolutely no reason. You are a complete BUM and you take advantage of your fangirls - well, from what i heard, but you are a bum still!

"B-but i-i-it's a-almost m-m-midnight and w-we h-have school t-tomorrow," i struggled as i strained to think of more excuses. He just laid back with his arms behind his head, chilling.

"Why? My penthouse is just the top floor of this building," he smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, and while you're at it, it would be nice if i could have some soup."

I walked off into my small kitchen and prepared my ingredients for tomato soup. Don't care if he doesn't like it.  
I turned back to see if he was still on my bed but turns out he was just standing a metre behind me. Oh my gosh... What a demon!  
I yelped and dropped the pan. He simply smirked. Before i knew it, he was picking up the pan for me and turned on the stove. He put the pan on the stove and got the ingredients i had blended together into the pan and searched my drawers for the wooden spoon. He found it and started stirring it, my eyes wide with confusion.  
He tasted the tomato soup and then dipped the wooden spoon for me to taste. NOTE TO SELF, that spoon needed to be burnt.

"Here, taste it," he mumbled as he stuck the spoon out to me, his other hand under the spoon, careful not to let the soup drip onto the ground. He raised his eyebrow and me a take-it-or-leave-it look. I shook my head and replied with "i-i'm g-good..."

He merely shrugged and said, "whatever."  
Did i hurt his very pride and ego? I hope i did!

**_Normal POV_**

_Hinata stood a metre behind the soup making Uchiha as he let the hot thick subtance oozed and drizzle into the middle of the Hyuuga's soup bowl. Her stomach growled and she looked away with a blush staining her cheeks. Luckily enough, he had saved her some as he particularly very hungry. He just wanted to mess with her mind. He helped himself to another place and passed it to her. He then waited till the break was toasted to perfection in the grill. The both made their way to the table and sat on each end, both looking like they had majestical table manners. They did have royalty like table manners as both were heirs to the large Hyuuga and Uchiha financial corps, both being on par with eachother._

_Uchiha has devoured his bowl in an elegant manner and simply left the bowl in the sink. Hyuuga had been taking little mouthfuls and staring deep into the soup as if she were waiting for a bomb to emerge. She truly thought that Uchiha wouldn't be this kind and she thought there was some kind of catch. Who wouldn't think that way when he was just so infamous for all the obvious reasons._

_He headed towards her door and unlocked it, putting on his shoes and bowed an acknowledging bow. He closed the door and reopened it a second later, causing the Hyuuga to freeze up again. She looked at him in pure confusion and he just smirked._

_"See through much?" He stated and glared right through her shirt. She gasped and covered her chest before screaming. Uchiha had closed the door and walked straight ahead towards the elevator and counted down.  
"Three... Two... One," he mumbled and clicked his index finger and thumb which seemed like it triggered the Hyuuga's scream. It made him ecstatic and he smirked as he made his way into the elevator, doors closing as he thought about who his next victim could be._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

_Hinata paced around the living room with her arms wrapped securely around her chest.  
'That damn Uchiha,' she snivelled as she pulled her ugliest expression that she could muster at the door, hoping that the Uchiha would die because of it. He really pissed her off and although the Hyuuga's outer shell was more dominant and showy, she could sense that he knew she didn't like him. She then stumbled and fell over her carpet, face trying to kiss the floor. And then it all dawned upon her._

_"I-I'm the next v-victim," she gasped with fear crawling down her back and cupping her bottom._

_"But first i need a dump," she wriggled as she got up, clenched her butt and ran to the toilet._

**Finally Sasuke's POV**

The alarm clock screeched, thrashing my ear drums in a repetitive order.  
For the love of kami-sama! I groaned as I slapped the alarm clock, almost hard enough the break it. I groggily got up and stumbled into the bathroom, switching on the shower whilst brushing my teeth. I stared into the mirror and saw a VERY sexy man staring back, black hair, awesome facial features with a hot DAMN smirk as the Colgate froth tried to slither down my chin.  
Time to spit! I thought as I spat and continued brushed my teeth until they were sparking white. I glanced at the pink toothbrush next to mine, looking back up into the mirror. Long slender arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled herself up to kiss my cheek. I smirked as I saw a certain pink-haired girl hugging my right arm as if her life counted on it. Well it did since I AM the Uchiha Sasuke.

'Mmm Sasuke-kun, wanna go for a quick round three?' She squirmed into my arms, her arms still wrapped around my next. My hands trailed a little on her waist... Urgh, how was I gonna get rid of her?

'No. School," I muttered as kissed her gently and started walking forwards, in her case, backwards. When we got to the entrance of the bathroom, I smirked as I slid her off and shut the bathroom door, leaving her outside. I could her her scream in frustration and shout profanities. There was nothing that I liked more than seeing an angry woman. Let me take a quick shower and I'll get back to you on that!

**Normal POV**

_Uchiha slid out of the shower, his wet her in a floppy mess. He ran a hand through his hair and stared hard at his reflection. He started mumbling._

_"Why I like angry women... Rough sex, easy disattatchment processes and their flustered faces. Pathetic women only need one kiss from me to shut the hell up."  
He smirked again, thinking that he smirked way too much even for anyone's liking! He tried to smile but to be quite frank, although the girls thought that that smile way so beautiful, people who actually knew him or saw through him actually got scared._

_His mind pondered on the Hyuuga and how she refused to taste from the same spoon as him with disgust. He pissed her off and almost danced in ecstasy, ALMOST when he was on his way home but that mood was killed when that pink haired girl came. She came for one thing only. He didn't refuse a flustered angry girl anyway and thought "Why the heck not? Her body is adequate". Truth be told she actually had a nice body although her breasts were onto the smaller side. Who cared though?_

**Hinata's POV**

I hovered around the secret corners of the school to carefully avoid Uchiha. I secretly prayed that the fangirls didn't stalk him yesterday and see him at her house. They usually found out about stuff like this.  
'Urgh WHY AM I SO HELPFUL!' I groaned as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I wasn't on the track team for no reason although I was just a bench-warmer. The coach didn't see me run to my full potential and often just assigned me to do his petty jobs for him and train occasionally, Sakura being the star of the team.

"Hey Hyuuga!"  
I flinched at the sound of my name. I slowly turned my head to see a face that I didn't want to see all too much. His beauty blinded me!

"H-h-hi U-zu-zumaki-kun," I mumbled back, looking at the ground. He was seriously some freaky demon angel thing. His aura glowed so golden that I actually felt blinded by it.

"Awww man, it's UZUMAKI hinaba. Uzumaki. Jeez your worse than me when it comes to names!" He grinned as I looked up to him. ARGHH TOO BRIGHT!  
He couldn't talk! He got my name wrong ALWAYS.

"S-sorry," I mumbled as I watched him scratch the back of his head. Unfortunately, his girlfriend was coming.

"Naruto! What's wrong with you?! What did I tell you about talking to random strangers as if you knew them!" Sakura grumbled as her eyes bore into my eyes. The showdown was almost on.

"Baggy jumper, loose jeans and some sneakers..." She mumbled, analysing me from head to toe. I meekly grabbed onto my messenger back and started kicking imaginary little pebbles. Who was I kidding?

Sakura then slid her arm around his waist and buried her into Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and stared at her longingly. She, however, stared at me annoyed.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" She spoke. I wished I could say 'you wish' but I muttered a low no.

She scowled as she told Naruto to walk elsewhere with her. Naruto happily agreed and left me standing awkwardly alone. Well my theory that I was over Naruto certainly was true. He seemed to bright for me, like a crazy supernova!

**Normal POV**

_Uchiha Sasuke strutted down the corridor, head held high as he walked through the Corridors of the prestigious Konoha High School. He nodded at his friends before a path was made for him as he walked past. Something had caught his eye, some blue hair. He turned and walked on towards her. He whispered in her ear._

_"E cup."_

_The Hyuuga just stared at the boy with a ghastly white face as her lips turned into a straight line. He smirked and walked off, everyone turning their attention to the blue haired girl.  
All her life she's been avoiding encounters with the predators of the school food chain but it seems her luck has been completely shattered. After all, THE Uchiha Sasuke is ready to rumble..._

**AN: Even I don't know where this story is going and although I'm sad to say, this story has got to be one of the more useless ones but it sets out the foundations to my ideas. This story writes it's self you know?**

**Btw if I forgot to capitalise 'i's' then I'm really sorry and for my other mistakes. My laptop is currently messed up so it's being repaired. I hope you guys understand. Review what you liked and disliked. AS LONG AS YOU ARE POLITE ABOUT IT.**

**Read carefully and Review guys LESS THAN THREEEEEE! (3) haha**


	4. Chapter 4 : That damn note

Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

_The eyes of almost the whole school stared at the blue-haired girl, some with predatory anger and some with confused looks. Almost all of the female population was in a total ruckus as HE spoke to HER and lets face it, she was quite a social outcast. All the fangirls swarmed around her as the Uchiha strutted off with his stylish clothing. Black jeans with a chain, navy shirt with dark blue stripes and some dark blue converse.  
Uchiha had had the plan in motion. He'd be her knight in shining armour against those feeble fan-girls and she'd swoon all over him. He smirked at the idea._

_"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he brought the Uchiha back to the real world. Uchiha slid down slightly in his chair, back right corner next to the window._

_"What do you want?!" Uchiha hissed at the dobe who was currently trying to desperately gain his attention.  
"Your fangirls are chasing Hyuuga look!" Naruto yelled as he pointed out of the window._

_'Well... This blew out of proportion,' he mumbled as he got up from his seat._

**Hinata's POV**

Oh my goodness. Never had I ever clung onto dear life more than today. I seriously hate you Sasuke, I'm here being chased by your fangirls and they're pathetically slow.

The girls yelled and screamed as the started to get smaller and smaller until they looked like little dots. I had always ran everywhere I went since a child, kind of like Forrest Gump. MAN I love that movie!  
I turned to hide behind a tree to rest for a little bit. These baggy hot clothes were taking a toll on me.

"What the hell Hyuuga. Didn't I tell you to back off Sasuke?!" A red-head screamed at me. I jumped up slightly from the ground in surprise. Uzumaki Karin, Irie Satomi and Haruno Sakura stood there infront of me, seeming as if they wanted to 'tower over me' or something. I gulped.  
My escape plan was only one thing. Run, but I couldn't run for too long as these women were the top three in the track team, Sakura dominating sprints, Karin hurdles and 400m and Satomi almost perfecting her long distance completely. Although I knew I could take them on, I needed a game plan so I had to start stalling.

"I-I-I s-swear th-th-that th-th-this is a-a-a m-m-misunderstand!" I blurted out, making myself look terrified. The girls smirked at me. Mission success.

"Well Hyuuga, we don't think it was the same. Actually, we think you were whoring yourself out to Sasuke hmm?" Satomi stated lazily as she started playing with a ring on her right ring finger.  
I prayed this diversion worked.

"UCHIHA-SAN I-I-IS..." I stuttered and held my breath to make my face red. I pushed myself up to stand and pointed at the direction behind them and ran the opposite way. Dumb fangirls...

"WHAT THE-GUYS SHE'S RUNNING AWAY!" Sakura screeched as she lunged forward and sprinted full speed. I ran back towards to school entrance, turning right as the corridor ended. Sakura was hot on my tail and gaining until I ran full speed across the large corridor, turning around to find that Karin and Satomi were still on my trail however Sakura just ran out of juice. They themselves seemed to be gaining until I turned left this time and ran up a flight of stairs, zigzagging people as my bagpack thrashed at them.  
"HEY WATCH IT!" People yelled at me as I zoomed past. I ran straight to homeroom and got to my seat in time for class, Karin and Satomi entering a second later than me.

"WHAT THE HELL HYUUGA YOU -" The girls panted as they steadily started walking towards me. Uchiha Sasuke however much I hate to admit, saved my freaking ass.  
He wrapped his arms around their shoulders, their back instantaneously turning straight as they sighed 'SASUKE-SAMA~!' I felt the need to motion out a gag but I was stopped by an Uchiha who finished woo-ing these girls into a trance. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before winking. Although barely anyone noticed the subtle pass he made on me, I looked straight onto the ground with a flustered face as to how he made all my anger for him dissolve with just a wink. Damn you Uchiha. Damn you...

**Sasuke's POV**

Homeroom had finished and I guess the effects of my wink were still clouding over her. To rub it in like salt in a wound, I stared at her. Man this was already fun! She got up rather timidly and almost scooted past the whole class. I want to the motion into action.

I bumped into the Hyuuga and slipped a note in her hand as I helped her up. Luckily no-one suspected a thing. She looked into her hand in with utter confusion, baffled as to why I would give her a note. I walked off with a devious smile.

**Hinata's POV**

That damn Uchiha had slipped his forsaken note into my innocent little hand. What the hell did he want?!  
I looked at my hand in curiosity as I headed to my next class, Biology. I couldn't take it any longer! I ran to the nearest corner, preferably near class and opened up the neatly folded lined paper.

'Hey Biology partner. Don't be late for class. I'm waiting.

-Sasuke.

P.S don't sniff the paper because it doesn't smell like me ;) '

I crumpled up the note, seething in anger as I slightly stomped into Biology class a few seconds after the second bell, to find everyone already partnered up. The Uchiha curled his evil lips into a smile as Kabuto-sensei told me to sit next to him as we were actually partners. I slumped in my chair at the back next to the window.

"Hey," He whispered to me with a little smile. He really was a beautiful creature.

"I-I d-don't w-wanna work with y-you," I sighed in despair. I looked up to see the Uchiha's eyes solely on the work sheet telling us how to do the experiment.

"U-uchiha-san, d-did y-you hear wh-what I s-said?" I whispered enough for him to hear it. He then started having a mini-laughing fit. His eyes crinkles at the side and he held the palm of his hand firmly into his mouth, little giggles escaping. What did I do? Is my bra showing again?  
I squeaked as looked to see if my bra was showing. Still, to no avail had I found out what he was laughing about, that is, until he pointed to the paper.

I looked at him in a baffled manner and he had calmed down so fast. He whispered,"Read the assignment Hyuuga."

I snatched the paper off him, surprised by my bold act and saw the sheet. This assignment was apparently about sex... WHAT?!

My face felt like it was going to blow up and what made it worse was the fact that everyone was paired boy girl and every female out there was glaring at me with such a horrid intent. I shuddered and glared down at the sheet, wishing that it was a sad cruel joke.

**Normal POV**

"_My place or yours," Uchiha whispered with slight amusement.  
'Glad you find this funny,' Hyuuga mentally screamed at him but replied with "Wh-wherever is f-fine w-with y-you..."  
Uchiha looked thoroughly amused. He started writing on a piece of paper he got from his back pocket and it held an address. He slid it to the Hyuuga whilst he read the assignment requirements to her._

_"This assignment is about Sexual Reproduction- asexual included of-course. You and your partner will have to research this topic thoroughly and got back to explain how Osmosis and Meiosis is used. This assignment is a recap on the animal and plant world's sexual abilities and it's influence on the food chain. You have exactly one week."_

_Hyuuga tilted her head back and groaned as she slapped her cheeks and shook her head. This rubbish was unheard of! She sat normally in her seat again and glanced towards her left, to look at the certain Uchiha she had to work with. He simply raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. She tried to pull and annoyed face but resulted into squishing her face into a mass of ugliness.  
It was research time and the class got to go down to the library._

_"Hey Hyuuga. Come," Uchiha beckoned lazily as he sat down in one of the seats, secluded from the class. Saying no to the Uchiha was hard because he literally ignored everything he didn't want to hear. Hyuuga had gotten around 6 thick books and accidentally slammed them onto the table. He grabbed her wrists and put a finger on his lips signalling 'silence'. She gulped and sat down gingerly._

_It wasn't true to say that they were both reading. Uchiha had the book in his hands but stared bluntly at her whilst the Hyuuga tried to hard to read the same page for ten minutes. She felt so uncomfortable under his gaze and shifted in her seat. Uchiha who sat across her leaned forward and left just the tiny desk space in-between them. He brushed his legs against hers and smirked at her reaction. She pulled her book higher to conceal all of her face and moved her legs elsewhere.  
'Ahh, my long legs,' Uchiha muttered as he again purposely brushed his legs with hers. She was getting annoyed and flustered by the second so she unexpectedly stood up._

_"I'm getting more books," she surprisingly said without a stutter. This intrigued the Uchiha as much as to follow her._

**Hinata's POV**

He followed me and stood next to me, leaning on the bookshelf as I started looking for books about asexual reproduction. He then moved to stand behind me and stretched his long, slender smooth looking manly arms to get a book on asexual reproduction as if he read my mind. (I said manly arms because they weren't pencils but built).  
He let his index finger slide down it once and then back up before taking it off the shelf. I waited for him to move but he wouldn't.

"U-U-Uchiha-san... C-could y-you pl-please m-move?" I squeaked out in nervousness. This guy...

"My my Hyuuga. Is that the way to talk to a man who got this book out for you and did you a favour?" He seductively whispered into my ear, his lips slightly touching my earlobe. All the hairs in my body stood up. COME ON HINATA SNAP OUT OF THE UCHIHA TRANCE!

"Th-thank you now could you please move?" I mumbled. I only stopped stuttering when I felt a strong emotion surging in. It wasn't fear but competitiveness.

He wouldn't move and so I turned around, our faces only a few inches away from eachother. He grabbed a strand of my long hair and twirled it in his fingers before staring at me then kissing it. How on earth did he know that I have a weakness for anime moments?!  
Come on Hinata! Let's not back down to the Uchiha womaniser.

I made my mind adamant on escaping him. Uchiha was closing in our distance with that smirk of his and before we knew it, he was only hovering over my lips but he was bent over. I took this as a chance and ducked, his eyes widening with amusement, shock and some other emotion as I sprinted off with my backpack. Researching was gonna have to wait until next time...

**AN: SO HOW WAS IT? I made a mistake in my last AN and meant to say the last CHAPTER was one of the meaningless ones you know?**

**Don't forget to read, review and maybe recommend ;)**

**God bless,  
Azuki**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Typhoon

**Normal POV**

_Hinata clutched onto her bag desperately as she made her ways through the corridor. She sighed in relief when there was no sight of the female track team aces and the Uchiha. Sadly enough, she had to finish off the project with him so she made her way to Sasuke's friend's usual hang out spot at the back corner of the classroom._

_"Wh-where's Uchiha-san," she stuttered nervously as she played with the hem of her white long sleeved tee. Shikamaru was the first to reply as the other boys were still staring at her with confusion._

_"He's not coming to school today. He has business... If you desperately wanna see him, he usually hangs out on a run down alcohol place called The Typhoon downtown. Good luck." The boy mumbled lazily as he made his way from infront of her to his seat, eager to sleep.  
Hinata looked at the boy with utter confusion as to why he wished her luck._

_Hours had gone by and it was already almost 7pm. Hinata fidgeted so much from what the Nara had said all day that she just HAD to know what he meant so she slipped on her black leather jacket, a dark blue flowy top underneath with some dark denim jeans and blue converses. She tied to her back into a bun also clipping her hair back to expose a slightly large forehead. She was ready to go to the Typhoon._

**Hinata's POV**

I slowly had gotten to my wanted destination, 'The Typhoon'. The lazy boy was right, it really was run down. The sign in a plain font flickered as it seemed that it's life was on the line. The stench of beer and various alcohol danced through my nostrils as I pushed the saloon styled doors open. The air was thick with the smell of smoke as I choked my way inside, tears forming from the cough. A sea of eyes glared at me. Careful to not let the stares get to me, I searched across the wide yet small alcohol place as my eyes landed on a small table at the left corner of the room. It had the person I was looking for playing poker with 3 larger old men as they all sipped their alcohol and smoked out puffs.

"Why the hell are you here? Are you a stripper or a hooker?" The old men snickered and yelled as they wolf-whistled whilst I made my way to the table Uchiha was at. He puffed smoke hoops into my face as he looked up.

"What brings you here Gorgeous?" He smirked as I coughed, retrieving the ash tray for his cigarette. He puffed again but a blob this time. He looked at his cards and started rearranging of what seemed to be a Poker game.  
"Can i talk to you for a sec?" My voiced oozed with fake confidence as the disgusting men still eyed me up and down with dumb accusations of being something I'm most certainly not. I sighed.  
The Uchiha got up and lead me to a pool table.  
"Check Utsunomiya's pocket. He's brung his own ball to cheat," The Uchiha said to a tall black haired middle-aged man in biker get up. The man clearly got angry as a fight broke out between them. We carried on walking straight until we reached that mini bar stand, Uchiha slipped under the counter and got out a cup from underneath, wiping it clean with a cloth.  
"What can I get you?" He mumbled as his attention was on drinks behind him. They were all alcoholic beverages and my father REALLY wouldn't like it.  
"J-juice," I said but it somehow turned into a question. The Uchiha got some juice from the back and made his way back to the marble counter-top, pouring the can of coke cherry into the medium height slim cup. I gingerly sipped the drink and almost sighed at how cool it was. Uchiha was staring straight at me, his back leaning on the drink stand behind him.  
"Speak."

"U-uchiha-san, w-we've o-only g-got 5 m-more d-days l-left t-to f-finish o-our project," I stated as I tapped the glass with my finger nails. I took another slow slip and peaked up through my lashes to search for a response. He just seemed to be staring at me.  
"Is that all?" He asked with a slight malicious tone. Something seemed wrong. Out of pure nervousness, I squirmed in the bar stool, getting uncomfortable by his stare.

"Y-yeah... S-so wh-when c-can w-we f-f-finish?" I battled so hard to say out loud. It was like my fear of him was trapping me in a glass block like one of those radioactive waste cases. I nervously started swinging my feet a little as he stepped towards the counter and loomed over. He tapped my bun so I looked up straight away to find his face about 2 inches away.  
"I like it down," he mumbled as he placed his arms on the marble counter, slightly bending over. His black v neck t-shirt slightly showed his bare pale skin which lead down to his chest. I fought so hard not to look so he wouldn't tease me. He smirked.  
"The assignment, I already handed it in."

I choked on the sip of coke I had taken as Uchiha stood up straight and stepped back.  
"Wh-what?! B-b-but it was OUR project!" I couldn't help but hiss at him. His eyes had changed into a deep crimson colour with 3 dots surrounding the iris. He radiated the meaning of 'pissed off'.  
"Don't raise your voice at me."

My body tensed up as I couldn't look away from his eyes. His eyes bore so deep into mine that I felt cold sweat dancing near my spine, my heart beat thrashing at a fast tempo. I didn't realise that by the time he let the gaze break, my hands were bleeding because my nails lodged deep into my skin from gripping my hands too much. I gazed sadly at them and got up from the bar stool, clearly having no reason to stay anymore. I noticed a presence behind me and it was a boy with bright red hair. He looked no older than us, 18.

"Don't worry about it. He means you no harm trust me," he spoke. I smiled at him as he was the only kind person at the wretched old perverted man meeting place. He handed me a scarf and gloves.

"Here, take these. They're Uchiha's. His orders," he mumbled as he pulled my arms out and placed the gloves in them. I looked past the redhead and noticed Uchiha glancing at me after pouring some old men their beer. I nodded at him which coded goodnight but he held his hand up as if it decoded as 'wait five minutes'. I nodded and then started conversing with the redhead with a tattoo on his forehead.

**AN: i should really change the description of the story- it doesn't fit well with my plot yet it radiates itself from Hinata's cluelessness.  
Omg isn't my Sasuke THE most Bipolar?! Heck my story is CONFUSING but trust me, it'll all click... HOPEFULLY!  
Haha how'd you like it? I know it was too short but I gotta do some short chapters you know?! :D**

**Also, I thank FHer for the awesome advice. You have helped me come up with the plots for the next few chapters.**

**Oh don't forget to read&REVIEW :D even follows would be nice :P**

**God bless,  
Azuki x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

_Uchiha had finally finished what he had to do. He lifted the counter top entrance to the mini bar and walked to get his long black coat. He paced his footsteps and stood next to the eagerly conversing Hyuuga and tapped her on the shoulder. He then nodded at the readhead to which he responded with a nod. The Hyuuga got up and bowed to the redhead before making her way out with the Uchiha_.

**Hinata's POV**

We walked side by side in silence. It wasn't that bad to be honest, it was actually quite soothing. I loosened up my shoulders and nuzzled my face deeper into the scarf Uchiha had given me. It was woolly and navy with a weird red and white fan crest on the corner. I rubbed my leather gloved fingers as i quickly glanced at him from the side. He was just puffing smoke in the air.

"I-it's b-bad t-to s-smoke..." I blushed at my obvious statement but it wasn't easy to detect my blush as tonight's weather was freezing!  
He dropped the cigarette and put it out with his HiTops. He sighed.  
"W-what d-did y-you w-want U-Uchiha?" I asked softly as i looked at him from the side. He stopped which lead me to stop.

"Couldn't let a girl as gorgeous as you walk home alone," he smirked with an amuse glint in his eyes mixed with something else. I looked to the ground and blushed, following his lead as he started walking.  
"Seriously, stay away from The Typhoon. It's not meant for the likes of you."  
My mouth gaped behind the scarf, my neck almost snapping to see the Uchiha's expression. He looked blank.  
"W-why? I-I c-can d-do wh-wh-whatever I w-want!" I glared at him. Who did he think he was bossing me around like that.  
"Hard to believe with that stutter," he whispered with a venom. I stopped in my tracks. He closed in on the distance until his body was almost pressing onto mine, his crimson eyes looking down into mine.  
"Why are you bossing me around for?" I mumbled as i turned to look away, folding my arms whilst carefully stepping back.  
"Because you're..." He thoughtfully mumbled as he stopped mid sentence to think about how to end it. Seriously, i'm not that much of a busybody so i ended what he had to say by walking off.

We pretty much made it to our building in silence, his face still looking clouded by thought. As we stepped into the building, a surge of warmth radiated on us and so i took off the scarf and gloves and handed it to the Uchiha. I ran towards the lift in a child-like manner and repeatedly pressed the button until the big black coloured steel box opened before my eyes. I turned around to glance at the Uchiha and wave but he was nowhere in sight.

**Sasuke's POV (FINALLY lol)**

I walked towards the staircase of the huge building, taking 2 step strides as i cleared my head. I didn't really need a scarf or gloves so i guess i kept them for fashionable purposes.  
I panted a little as i got to the floor my apartment was situated on, fumbling to open the door with my forever rigid fingers. Finally managing to unlock my black front door, i stepped inside to a dark cold house with loneliness looming every nook and cranny. I hung my coat on the coat hanger on the right, slid my scarf on top and slid my gloves into the pockets. i took off my shoes off, slipping into my house slippers.  
The cold air of the dark apartment didn't really affect me that much since my blood circulation was pretty much poor. I walked through the hallway and unlocked the only door on the left, eyes locked on a laptop which was flashing. I opened the window and pressed the accept button.

**Normal POV**

_"Sasuke don't mess with that girl in any way," the red-haired boy from The Typhoon pleaded. His lips were a thin straight line and some lines formed in the middle of where his eyes were supposed to be, as if he was furrowing his non-existant eyebrows. He sighed as his teal coloured eyes locked with the death black ones._

_"Gaara I think we can make her of use..." Uchiha mumbled with much though.  
"If you're talking about auctioning her blood, hair or eyes then i'm afraid you've got this VERY wrong. We can't do anything to her. With her types, if we even pull out a strand of hair from her mere eyebrows, we're dead. You got that Uchiha? We're poison for her and she's poison for us."_

_Uchiha had finally finished his video call with Gaara and messed up his hair in frustration. He needed a plan to deal with the Downworlder's auction and stock market. He didn't compromise part of his heart and soul for no reason._

**_AN: Sorry guys, i know this was a short and late chapter but please bear my laziness lol. Read and REVIEW and maybe recommend because i might feel like i'm writing to please nobody and my joy of writing this will go down the drain you know? YOROISHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU! Oh and sorry about not editing this chapter, i simply don't have the time but i promise to capitalise them in the future. Let me off guys :3 __**

**_God Bless,_**

**_Azuki_**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**Chapter 7: Missing**

I made my way to the elevator with a dark red scarf wrapped around my neck and face. It was a cold night, just as cold as the last time I saw Uchiha. It's been a week since I saw him. Since anyone saw him so I guess my first stop had to be his house you know?

The elevator bleeped open and I stepped out to find that the names on the sides of the door didn't even say Uchiha. What?  
Shikamaru had said that he lived on 42B so who the heck were Mr and Mr Yamada? Maybe he had lived with them? My fingers gently curled up and pressed against the door with pressure, a knock echoing down the corridor. I sighed, letting out a big puff of condensed breath lingering in the air before disappearing. The door flew open.

"Who are you young lady?" The man supposedly called Yamada spoke gruffly.  
"I-I'm H-Hinata I'm l-looking for a U-Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked with slight fear. This man had a slight mafia look with the cigar in his hand and the suit he donned. His lady pushed him aside.

"Honey, there were no owners since half a decade ago when Mr Shiniichi lived here."  
I was literally dumbfounded, I couldn't help but turn into a tomato because of the embarrassment. To top it off, Mr Yamada slammed the door in my face, mumbling about teenagers these days and their insanity. I walked off in shame, carefully pondering about which place I should go next to find the Uchiha. Taking credit for all of his work is just the strangest thing ever. Plus all the teachers and 99% of the students act like he never existed. I would've believed it but it's too strange. Why would Uchiha suddenly leave and where would he go? That's when realisation struck me...

*** (new scene btw)

I made my way downtown to find the Typhoon. It was my best bet since all the other evidence of Uchiha's existence virtually disappeared other than his friends. I learnt my lesson and dressed warmly: skinny jeans, a thick cream sweater under my long black parka coat with some boots. Obviously i brought a scarf and some gloves.

I pushed the saloon doors gently, stepping in gingerly as I expected all the men swing their heads around like last time. They didn't. The simply didn't give a shit. I walked in a straight path to the end of the saloon to sit on one of the stools in front of the bartender. It was that red-head.  
"Hey, what can I get for you Ms Hyuuga?" He smirked as he flipped the cup in mid-air, the cup landing face up on the marble counter. One was impressed.  
"A cherry coke and a whiskey with ice please," a deep smooth voice interrupted. My head whizzed to the right seat next to me which was now occupied. Sasuke? No, it was a blonde pony tailed man. With a thick fringe covering his eye. My eyes narrowed at his sight. What was this beautiful looking man doing sitting next to me. Plus how in the hell did he know what I was going to order?  
The pony tail boy smirked at me.  
"Deidara. You're probably wondering how I knew what you were going to order." I nodded at what he said. What was he? A detective?  
"See, I've mastered the art so well I actually know what colour your wallet it," he spoke as he dangled a familiar purple wallet from my pocket. He just mugged me right under my nose!  
"P-PASS IT ME BACK!" I unconsciously yelled as I tried to snatch it off him. Too bad he was atleast 6ft because even on my tiptoes I couldn't reach him. He leaned back a little as I jumped a little high until someone snatched the wallet out of his hands. Sasuke... Who would've know he'd save me from getting my wallet taken. Anyways he gave me back my wallet and snorted, "Yeah the art of conning. Seriously Deidara..."  
Sasuke my alleged saviour's eyes locked onto mine. Oh I looked like I was in trouble.  
"Hyuuga. Word. Now."  
He pulled me to the side and he clearly towered over me.  
"What did I say about coming here?"  
"W-well I-I just w-wanted to g-get some a-answers..."  
"Well what?"  
"W-well..." I sighed before carrying onto explain.  
"Y-you disappear for a week and everybody acts like you didn't exist and we got an A+..." My voice squeaked. I truly felt so mousey compared to Uchiha.  
"Didn't I tell you not to come here again?" He spoke with anger, venom and other vicious things dripping from his speech. I felt like prey, rabbit versus wolf, cheese and mouse, whatever floats your boat. His icy glare made me shiver and since I detected arrogance in his eyes, I made my whole body shudder and hug myself to make it seem like I was just a tad bit cold, not shivering from his glare. Asshole.  
"Why not say what you're thinking Hyuuga?" His voice snapped as his smirk grew more venomous. I didn't think it was possible.  
"U-uhmm... I-I w-wasn't thinking anything," I tried to keep myself composed but he just kept breaking down every single wall that provided me protection.

He closed in on my space and his smirk turned more mocking than venomous, his teeth slightly showing.  
"You were just thinking about how beautiful I am aren't you?"  
"W-what? Y-yes, I-I mean no..." I inwardly groaned at my dumb error which wasn't even true. Damn him... He is actually very beautiful.

"Now," he whispered as he leaned forward, a few centimetres away from my face.  
"Lets seal this with a kiss? What do you say gorgeous?" His obsidian eyes bore deeper into my eyes as my consciousness started hazing. What was he doing to me?

Foreign words escaped my mouth. Oh my diddly dee did I just say yes?!  
His finger caressed my cheek gently before smirking again, his finger now tracing the shape of my jaw before reversing back so he stopped at my chin. He tilted my head up and slowly started closing the gap until my arm flew up and punched his face.  
Who did this asshole think he was?

His smirk faded. I don't know who this was as his face started changing into a slightly older face, his hair just grew into some long raven locks, his eyes turning crimson. He let out a small smile as he cupped his punched left cheek. I gasped and stood back.  
"Well done. He's over there," he spoke sincerely, pointing at the back door exit. I blushed crimson red, bowed and left the through the back entrance. Finally found you Uchiha...

**AN: okay so i know my story is confusing atm but trust me ;) and I'm truly sorry for posting this really late friends :( i'll try to post my future chapters quiet fast plus i need help on my summary because my summary is purely retarded and doesnt really summaries my story. Read, review and help me by typing the summary section i should put up in your reviews or PM me. Thank you!**

**-Azuki x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My fingertips slowly brushed the exit's door before pushing it with a full force, the door swinging wide open. The place was a steamy dark alleyway, literally. I pushed the door back behind me and slowly followed the path of the alleyway which snaked left and right. I stopped as soon as i saw a tall black haired figure which I definitely knew was Uchiha. He was dressed fully in black but with no coat or scarf or anything. Wasn't the dumb Uchiha cold? Did his thick-headedness reach his brain and dissolve common sense? Man this guy...

"H-here... Take this," I mumbled as I unwrapped the red scarf from around my neck and stretched my arm out, waiting for him to take it. I looked up and he was there leaning on the wall with his eyes glued to the ground.  
"Take it back. I don't need it. I don't get cold."  
"W-what? E-everyone gets cold..." I spoked out loud with a seriously puzzled face. What the hell man? Did my punch get to him from his (I'm assuming) brother?  
"No. They don't. Lets cut to the chase. What do you want Hyuuga? I'm aware you've been trying to track me down..." He stated with no emotion. He simply let out another puff and watched his condensed breath dissolve in mid air before making a feeble attempt to catch it. He kept his right fist closed with some of his condensed breath and pushed himself off the wall, pacing towards me. He stuck out his hand and picked my hand up, opening my tight gloved fist and dropping nothing. I gave him a skeptical look.  
"The eye isn't all seeing. Assumptions don't mean shit either. I just placed a bomb in your hand."  
I rolled my eyes before I played his game and pretended that I was making a basketball shoot for the trash can. I shot and I think I nailed it. The trash can exploded.  
"See?" He arrogantly spoke as I gaped, mouth open just like a fish. He smirked as he paced around me.  
"I'm not what you think. I'm far worse Hyuuga and who knows, I could be selling you in the future. Well... Parts of you," he stated as he tapped his chin with his right hand, his left in his jean pocket. He stopped infront of me.  
"Unless you make a deal..."

Seriously, this boy is OFF his rocker or something. Why do I have to do things for him when he's not gonna do jack-shit for me?

"No. Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong..." I replied aggressively. A beginning to voicing my inner opinions which I thought was awesome.

"Oh you may not have but someone you know has. Now, gorgeous, if you don't do as I say, lets just say your father will Be in trouble. This file contains highly sensitive information..." He smirked, waving the file in my face. Bullshit. I can't just do as he says just like that can I? What makes him so believable?  
Why aren't my gut instincts not agreeing with my denial? Urghh!

I stared daringly, masking my concern and fear. I don't want my father to be hurt you know? Even though he can be a total jack-ass at times...

"Lets see... Well, he has strong ties with the Underworld," Uchiha spoke as he glanced again at the file, but this time briefly. I sighed. I already knew my father was involved in some dodgy make-money-quick scheme but seriously... Drugs?!

"Fine... I-I'll do whatever it takes as long as it doesn't harm me or my clan members in any way," I muttered as I fiddled with the hem of my sweater. I sighed.

"Deal... Meet me at Ebisu Square at 9pm sharp. We have a little mission to deal with. And remember this time. Do. Not. Come. Here. AGAIN," Uchiha said in an elite business man-like manner.

"W-why not," I questioned with a defensive stutter. He half smiled as he grabbed a small fraction of my hair, his lips pressing onto it. What kinda of anime moment is this?!  
I blushed as little as I could as I looked into his eyes. His eyes looked empty.

"Because... People need you. And I want you." He lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger, staring deeply into my eyes. He let go and stepped back, laughing a little at me. I blushed so many shades at that moment.

"W-W-What's s-so f-f-funny?!" I yelled as I covered my face with my hands. I peeked through the gaps.

"Nothing... Meet me tomorrow at Ebisu Square at 9pm sharp. I'll explain tomorrow," he spoke as he brushed off an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder. He brushed past me as he walked away, leaving me behind in the dirty alleyway. Why am I so stupid? Why do I always get into situations like this?

**AN: thank you guys for reviewing, favouriting and following my story. Seriously :3 anyways i know the story has just turned confusing and serious but trust me, it'll be action packed with a hint of romance. I don't want it to be like those cliché stories because this will kinda be gradual love in the most unusual ways. Anyways, please recommend, review and/or follow. I need to know what i need to improve so i can produce my best pieces for you guys :).**

**God Bless,**

**~Azuki x**


End file.
